New Start
by lindsay77
Summary: Jason and Sam try to pick up the pieces of their life after a man with his old face rocks their world. The best place to do that; Denver, Colorado, where they meet some interesting new people and just what their old lives may have been missing. WARNING: EVENTUAL SMUT
1. Chapter 1

So... a few days ago I got a new idea for a fan fic. I'll explain more after chapter 1 because I don't want to spoil anything. This story starts a few months head of the current story line. It's going to be a little out there because it is a crossover with one of my favorite book series. Like I said, I'll explain it all after. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

 _Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS_

* * *

Sam used the cutter and broke the box down before throwing it on top of the others. She looked around the yard and out over the neighborhood. Snow sprinkled the yards of others houses. It was mid-January, but the snow had let up some. Everyone had their driveways clear. The road was also snow free. She looked down the road and saw a few kids playing street hockey and smiled slightly. They were all a little older than Danny, but she had seen kids around his age playing out. She turned around and look to the house. It was beautiful. It wasn't too big, but it had plenty of room for their family of 4. With 2 2 car garages it had plenty of room for Jason's bike and for him to do his tinkering. She smiled at the thought of all they had in front of them. Denver was the perfect place for them and their new beginning.

Her smile faltered slightly. Thinking of why they needed to move hurt, but she knew it was the best thing for them. She couldn't take living in Port Charles any longer and she knew that it was hurting Jason just as bad. Almost everyone had turned their backs on him. The people he had spent most of his life protecting and loving were now complete strangers by their own making. Seeing her husband completely broken was devastating for Sam. She knew in her heart, no matter what anyone else said that the man she married over a year ago was the real Jason Morgan. She didn't care if some stranger came into town with his old face and memories.

The last straw came when Monica had decided to believe it as well. It infuriated Sam that his own mother would believe such lies. After that, Sam went into full PI mode and set about proving this imposter was just that. She contacted Spinelli and much to her relief, he refused to believe that this man with Jason's old face was telling the truth. Sam was so thankful to her best friend. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Spinelli had also turned on Jason. She asked him to see if he could get any sort of medical records from the clinic Andrew had been at. She wanted to see if there was anything that could help separate the two of them. Since they were identical twins and Jason's finger prints had been erased from the database, they needed something to go off of. Spinelli was able to find the clinic where Andrew was kept and hack into the files. He got ahold of Andrew's file and with a little more digging he got a few more pieces of information that proved what Sam knew all along.

When she and Spinelli showed Jason what they found, it was bittersweet. While it proved he was the real Jason Morgan, it also proved the people he had called family all his life were anything but. Sam was devastated right along with him. After Jason disappeared, Sonny and Carly and Michael had really been there for her and Danny. They had become family. When Jason came back to them, that bond had only gotten stronger, or so she thought. After they talked and decided what they were going to do, Sam had decided she was going to deal with everyone. The people that called themselves Jason's family were done hurting him. She went to see Monica first, knowing that would be the hardest.

*Flashback*

"This cannot be real." Monica whispered, looking at the proof in her hands.

"It is." Sam said, steeling herself against the shock she heard in her mother-in-law's voice. "These medical records show that Patient 6 aka Andrew Nero has suffered a heart condition since his birth. He has had 5 heart surgeries. 3 as a child and 2 as an adult. For the past 3 years, since Jason has come back he has been in the hospital many times. You yourself operated on him. He has no heart problem. He has no scar on his chest from have a heart surgery let alone 5." Sam said stonily.

Monica shook her head as the tears began to for in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. "This could all be doctored. This could all be just a way of throwing us off and making us think the man you married is really Jason but he's not."

Sam stood there in disbelief at the woman that she had always considered a mother. A Woman she admired so much because of her acceptance of the man Jason had become. Sam shook her head and pulled a picture out of her purse. "Here" she said, handing it over to the older woman. "That is a picture of Andrew Nreo with his wife, Kim and their son. It was taken 3 months before Andrew disappeared. He was a high school math teacher. His wife is a heart surgeon. They met after she operated on him for the first time as an adult. They fell in love during his recovery and were married about a year later. Their son, Oscar, was born on their first anniversary. Andrew grew up in foster care, so he didn't really have a family. They had no idea that he had a twin brother. But they were happy. So happy that they had decided to try to have another child. Then one day, 2 years ago, he never came home from work. She searched forever for him. Even hired a PI to look for him. But when she found out that she was pregnant with their daughter, she knew she had to focus on her family. Her little girl was born with the same heart defect as her father. It's why she sent Oscar here for school. She needed to focus on her daughters' care and she knew her son would get a good education at PC Prep." Sam then pulled out another picture and shoved it at Monica "This is what you are keeping him from. This precious little girl is a year and a half old. She is the spitting image of Andrew, and Jason, when they were this age. I've seen the pictures." Sam expressed. "But two years ago, when this child was conceived, the man you are convinced is this little girl's father was here in Port Charles getting ready to marry Elizabeth Webber. You have an explanation for that?" Sam said in a cold tone.

Monica sat in awe of all that Sam told her. "How…how do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Because I looked into it. I didn't just jump on the same bandwagon you and everyone else in the damn town did when Andrew showed up with Jason's old face and his memories. I called Spinelli and we did the right thing and went looking for answers. The clinic where Andrew was kept had meticulous records of his stay. A year before Jason came back, Helen Cassadine found out from Heather Webber that Susan did have identical twin boys. She was terrified that Alan and the Quartemaines were going to take them away, so she hid one. She had Heather take him, but Heather gave the boy away to the same woman that she gave Franco to. But not long after that she discovered his heart condition and knew she couldn't handle him, so she dropped him off at a shelter and took off. Helena went looking for him after she found out. When she found him, she had her men take him to Russia. That is where Dr. Maddox did his explements on Andrew. He screwed with his brain and made him think things that weren't his to think. When Helena had Jason at that clinic she some how had his memories down loaded in a chip. The same kind that she put in his head to make him susceptible to her control. After Robin and Jason escaped, she had the memory chip inserted in Andrews brain. Before Helen died she made sure they kept to her plan, but it became too much for Andre. He took off. They kept Andrew looked away in that clinic. Drugging him up and forcing him to forget his family. He may have escaped them but all he really did was trade one controlling place for another. Because the people in this town are not letting him get back to him real life any more than Helena did."

*End of Flashback*

Sam took a deep breath and shook herself from the hurtful memory. Monica had been someone both she and Jason could always count on, but it turned out she was just like all the rest. They only saw Jason for what he did form them. the second he chose Sam and their family, he was nothing to any of them.

"You ok?" she heard from behind her.

She turned at looked to her husband and smiled slightly "Yeah, just taking it all in. I never imagined living in a place like this but" she paused and looked back to the row of hoses "it's better than I could have hoped for. Danny and Scout can grow-up with a yard to play in with kids their own age. It's a dream I never knew I wanted." She said.

Jason walked over and pulled her into his arms "Yeah, I gotta say I didn't think my life would turn out this way but I am more than grateful it did. I never thought there would be a time where I wanted away from them all. They were all I knew outside of you. But this is the best thing that I have ever done. Outside of marrying you, of course." He smiled down at her.

Sam laughed and said "Of course."

Before he could reply, they heard a rough voice from behind them "I apologize in advance for my wife."

Sam turned to the voice and froze in Jason's arms "Holy crap." She muttered.

"Oh, hush Lee. This is the neighborly thing to do. You don't want these people to think the moved into a rude town, do you?" the curvy redhead said from beside him.

"Holy crap." Sam said again a little louder.

"Babe?" Jason said down at her.

"Holy crap." She said again.

"Excuse my rude husband. I'm afraid he is part Neanderthal. Hi!" she said chipperly. "We live next door and we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves. I'm Indy and this is my husband Lee."

"You're…you're them." Sam said shockingly.

"Them who?" Jason asked confused.

"You're Lee and Indy Nightingale." Sam said.

"Fuck" she heard Lee mutter while Indy giggled and said "Yep."

"Holy crap." She said again.

"Fuck" she heard Lee said again.

"How do you know these people?" Jason asked, still completely confused.

"She's the original Rock Chick." Sam said.

"The what?" he asked.

"Rock chick. You know, the books I've been reading the past year with the different color kick ass covers? They are the first book." She explained to him.

"They really are awesome covers." Indy Nightingale said.

"Shit." Lee Nightingale muttered.

"Well they are." Indy Nightingale countered.

"Gorgeous, you know how I feel about those fuckin books." Lee Nightingale said to his wife.

Sam's insides melted "You really call her that. Just like in the book." She mushy feeling faltered at the look that came over Lee Nightingale's face "And just like in the book, you hate that they exist."

"Pretty much. I don't like the fact that my life was turned in to a story for the world to read." He muttered.

"But that's what makes it so much more beautiful." Sam said.

Indy Nightingale turned to her husband and slapped his arm "Told you!" she turned back to Sam and said "I've been telling him that for years."

Sam watched as Lee Nightingale turned his eyes to the sky and shake his head.

Sam giggled a little and then shook it off "I'm sorry. I'm Sam and this is my husband Jason Morgan…"

"Holy crap! No way!" Indy Nightingale screeched.

"Oh hell" Lee Nightingale muttered.

"Like, the real Jason and Sam Morgan? Stone Cold and Fair Samantha? That Jason and Sam Morgan?" she asked excitedly.

"Fuck" this time coming from Jason.

"Umm…" Sam said confused.

"Your video games kick ass! I love all of them." Indy Nightingale says.

It took a moment for Sam to realize what she's talking about but then it dawns on her "Spinelli's games." She mutters looking up to Jason.

"Fuck." Jason says again.

"We didn't create those games. Our best friend Damien Spinelli did. He's a computer genius that thought our lives would make a great game." She smiled at Indy Nightingale.

"They totally do! And the fanfiction that some of the people write about you two is OMG hawt! And now that I know what the two of you look like it makes the smutty stuff so believably!" she giggled.

Sam felt her face heat as Jason asked, "Smutty stuff?"

She looked at him and muttered "Sex."

Jason's eyes went round and cursed "Spinelli put our sex life in that fucking game?"

"Oh no. That stuff is from fans of the game. There is this website where fans of video games, book, movies and tv shows can write stories about your favorite characters. They just make the stuff up. And the Saga of Stone Cold and Fair Samantha has a lot of fans." She said with a sly smile.

"I'm gonna kill Spinelli." Jason said.

"Oh, you are not. You have been saying that since he started the game and he's still here." Sam said rolling her yes.

"Not for long." He muttered.

"Well, we need to go and pick up our kids, so we will let you get back to moving in." Lee Nightingale said as he pulled on his wife's hand.

"We'll talk more later. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Indy Nightingale yelled as the disappeared from sight.

Sam smiled and waved goodbye. She turned and looked at Jason "We moved in next door to Lee and Indy Nightingale." she said. Her smile grew as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement. Jason just shook his head at his wife and smirked at her goofiness.

Lee and Indy got back inside their house before she turned and smiled at him "Stone Cold and Fair Samantha just moved in next door." she said. Her smile grew as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement. Lee just shook his head at his wife and smirked at her goofiness.

* * *

Ok, so as you can see, this is going to be a Killy JaSam fic. I love my OG very much but for me, Killy is JaSam. So if you're die hard Stelly fan, you might want to skip this one. I'm not going to bash Andrew/SBu or make him a villain but he's not going to be Jason in this fic. The book characters I am using are form a series called Rock Chick by Kristen Ashley. She is a awesome romance writer and I love her books! I reread the first Rock Chick book a few weeks ago and this idea popped into my head. It's the first time I have really been inspired to write in a while so I went with it. This is going to be a story about JaSam starting over in a new place and making new connections with people. In the first few chapters I will have flashbacks to show how they ended up here and how everything worked out with the Jason/Andrew reveal. I know it's a little weird but I do hope you guys enjoy the story. And i hope it will turn out ok since I haven written anything in a while :/


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Sorry it took so long. I've been dealing with some family stuff the last few weeks and trying to get over a cold. I am so glad that you are all liking the story! I was a little iffy about writing this since its a little weird. I hope you all continue to like it. Here's chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS 

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway of his son's new room. Danny was sound asleep in his bed. It had been a long day of getting the house set up, but it was all done. Since Danny was old enough, he and Sam had decided to let Danny set up his room the way he wanted it. The room was bigger than one little boy needed but when they had bought the house, they were going to have Jake and Danny share the room.

Jason sucked in a harsh breath at the thought of Jake. He missed that kid like crazy. It hurt like hell knowing the truth and made him beyond angry that it had all been a lie. 10 years. He thought he had a son for 10 years. But it had all just been a lie. When he went to tell Elizabeth all that had happened and that he and Sam were moving, he wanted to work out a new schedule for Jake. But when he told Liz they were moving, she finally told them the truth.

*Flashback*

"Liz, I know that we can't keep the same arrangement but when he is out of school during the summer and every other Christmas, Sam and I would like to have him." Jason explained.

Liz shook her head and refused "No. I won't let him be away from be for months at a time. He was taken from me for years. If you want to see him then you guys will just need to visit here." She said.

Jason looked over to Sam and shook his head "Jake is my son too. I don't want to go through a custody battle, but you are not going to determine when or where I see my son."

Liz laughed sarcastically and said "Like you would really take it that far. Jake has always been expendable to you. The only reason you're in his life now is because you aren't apart of the mob anymore. But when he was born he didn't mean enough to you…"

"Stop!" Sam shouted angrily. Liz looked over to her is shock but before she could say anything, Sam spoke "You asked Jason to give Jake up. You are the one that didn't want Jason in his life because you didn't want the town to know you got pregnant by another man besides your husband. Again. And you didn't want Lucky to know either You can say all you want that it was because you were afraid that he would go back to pills, but it was because you wanted to keep your perfect image intact. You used your son to manipulate Jason into walking out of his life. You don't get to blame that on Jason." Sam finished.

"This is none of your business so why don't you just wait outside." Liz sneered.

"Do not ever talk to my wife that way again." Jason said in a scary voice. "We have had this conversation too many times to count. Jake is Sam's business. Sam is his step-mother and Jake loves her…"

"No, she's not!" Liz shouted.

Jason and Sam both stood there shocked by her outburst "What?" Jason asked.

Liz when white in the face and a look of terror came into her eyes. She took a step back and shook her head "Nothing, I'm just not going to let the two of you…"

"What did you mean when you said Sam isn't Jake's step-mother, Elizabeth?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Liz looked frantically around as if looking for someone to save her. Jason shook is head and said "No, you are not getting out of this. For once in your goddamned life, tell the truth. Now!" he yelled.

"He's not yours, ok?" she screamed back.

Jason and Sam both froze. "What?" Jason said in a low voice.

"Jake isn't yours. I…I …He's Lucky's. I switched the tests after I had the first one done. I burned the original results. I just… after I told you I was pregnant, and it could be yours I saw the hope in your eyes. I knew you wanted that. So, I made it happen. I waited to tell you because I wanted you to bond with us without knowing that he was yours. In the elevator, it seemed like the perfect moment." She explained.

Jason was at a loss for words. For 10 years, he believed that that little boy was his. He lied to everyone because of her. He ruined a friendship with Lucky because of her. And her ruined his relationship with Sam because of her. White hot rage started to boil in his blood.

"Jason, please let me explain. Jake brought us together. We finally had our chance. Jake gave us that. And you love him, so it really never mattered…"

"Shut up!" he shouted, making her jump. "It never mattered? It never mattered that you broke Lucky's heart? You know what that did to him when he found out that I was Jake's father. That didn't matter? Lucky loves Jake no matter what but he is his son in every way that there is, and you have kept that from both of them." he seethed. "You ruined my life with Sam. I was happy. You saw hope in my eyes? That hope was because I thought Sam and I could be a part of the baby's life if it turned out to be mine. You manipulated me into ruining the best thing that has ever happed to me. And I fell for it. I allowed myself to and I take that blame. But I am no longer letting you not take yours. You are a selfish vindictive evil bitch who stomps on anyone in her path to get her way. You have done it for years and I finally see the person you really are." Jason ignored the tears falling down her face, feeling nothing "I would love nothing more that to wrap my hands around your throat and watch the life leave your eyes for the pain you have caused my wife. But you are not worth it. We are leaving this town and its's poison behind. But you have better be ready to lose everything. I am going to tell Lucky everything you just said and we both know what his reaction will be. And I will make sure he has everything he needs to take your sorry ass to court and make sure you never see those boys again."

*End Flashback*

True to his word, Jason had called Lucky the second they got home and told him everything. Shocked that Elizabeth had taken it this far, Lucky called Diane and asked her to file for an emergency hearing. Lucky had flown back to Port Charles and was granted custody of all 3 boys after the judge heard what Liz had done. Lucky had made a great life for himself in Ireland and wanted to take the boys back with him. It took a lot, but Lucky was able to convince the judge that he could take care of them better away from the town of Port Charles.

It broke Jason and Sam's heart to say goodbye to the kid they loved so much but Lucky promised they could visit and he and the boys would visit them when the got set up after their move. Explaining everything to Danny as even harder. He didn't understand why Jake wasn't his brother anymore. Watching the two boys say goodbye to each other was hard. Danny cried for hours and Lucky said Jake did the same. Sam thought it would be a good idea for them to talk to each other on the phone or by video chat everyday so that they could still be in each other's lives and it turned out great. They got the boys iPhones for Christmas to that they could have a way of talking and facetiming each other.

Jason felt two thin arms wrap around him from behind and it brought a smile to his face. "Maybe you can call Lucky tomorrow and set up a time for them to come out here? The house is all set up so maybe for spring break, they can come and visit." Sam said. Jason marveled at just how well him wife knew him. She always knew what he was thinking without hearing him say a word. He ran his hands over her arms and said "Ok. I know Danny would love to see Jake again and having Cam and Aiden around would be fun for him too." He said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her back "Scout asleep?"

Sam nodded "Yeah. I thought that it would take a while since it's a new place and all, but she went down pretty fast. Hopefully she'll stay down for the night too."

Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to hers "We should get some sleep too. It's been a long day for all of us." He said. Jason tuned back and closed Danny's door, leaving it cracked just a bit and walked with his wife to their new bedroom.

* * *

By 9 the next morning, the Morgan family was in their SUV headed into town. They needed to get some things for the house and pick up groceries. Danny was in the back in his booster seat making funny faces at his sister, making her giggle. Jason pulled up to the drugstore and parked the car. They first thing they did when they arrived in Denver was set up Danny and Scout with new doctors. They had to pick up Danny's medicine this morning first thing. Sam got Danny and Scout out of their seats while Jason got the stroller ready for Scout. As the walked into the drug store, they bumped right into Lee and Indy Nightingale. "Hey!" Indy said, recognizing them. "Hi." Sam smiled back. She was still start struck by seeing them. It still shocked her that they had moved into the house next door to the people more famous than the Denver Broncos. Sam saw Lee nod to her then stick his hand out to shake hands with Jason. "Hey man." Jason greeted.

"I'm sooo glad we ran into you. I was just telling Ally about you guys and she couldn't believe it. Oh! This is my best friend and Lee's sister Ally Zano and her husband Ren." Indy said pointing out the people next to them.

Sam started at them and was once again taken aback. These two were the last book in the series. Sam had just finished their book a couple months ago. "Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Holy crap, it's true. You're Stone Cold and Fair Samantha! OMG!" she squealed.

"Babe, gimmie my kid before you drop her." her husband said in a deep voice that Sam found incredibly sexy. That was when Sam took notice of the children. Ally held a little girl in her arms, that was now in her husband's arms. A little boy around Danny's age stood next to Lee's legs and a little girl about 2 was in his arms. Sam saw the little boy wave towards Danny and her son wave back.

"I'm not gonna drop her." she glared at her man, but handed her baby girl over. She turned back to Jason and Sam and said "I am such a huge fan of your games. All of us play them but I think I have the most." She said with a triumphed smile.

"Lie. You know damn good and well Roxie kicks your butt in the game and playing them." Indy says.

Sam recognized that name as well. Roxie was the Rock Chick married to Lee and Ally's brother Hank. She was so fangirling on the inside right now.

"Like Indy said, this is my husband and this beauty is our baby girl, Kate." Ally said, ignoring her best friends comment. "It is really cool to meet you." she said with a big smile.

"You, too. I loved your book. Well, not your book but the book about you two. And the cover was…amazing." Sam said.

"I know, right? All of them represented us so well." Ally giggled as Ren rolled his eyes. "You have to forgive them men. They all hate the books." Ally said, and Indy nodded in agreement.

"I would too." Sam heard Jason mutter. She turned back and glared at her husband as Ren and Lee nodded in understanding. "The surly bear is my husband, Jason." Sam introduced as Jason smirked to her "And this is our son Danny and out daughter Scout." Danny waved at everyone and said "Hi" with a smile that matched his mom's and Scout copied her brother with a chipper "Hi!" and smacked her hands on the tray of her stroller.

The women awed, and the men smiled down at her. "This is our oldest, Callum and our baby girl Sookie. She named after Ally but it's too confusing having two of them, so we call her Sookie." Indy explained. The little girl peeked out from her daddy's neck and smiled before shoving her face right back. Callum said hi and walked over to shake Danny's hand. The adults laughed as they watched the two boys act mature before Indy said "Are you guys busy? We were about to head to Fortnum's to meet up with everyone and grab some coffee. I know the girls would love to meet you." she said.

"We do have a few things to pick up in here and around town today." Sam said looking disappointed. Jason hated seeing that look on her face. He quickly added "We can meet you there in a few minutes. We need to get the stuff here, but we can grab a cup of coffee before heading out for the rest of it."

Sam beamed up at her husband. He smiled back at her as Indy chirped "Great! It's just down the street from here. The is a sign hanging about the entry way so you can't miss it. See you in a few!" They said bye and headed out as Sam and Jason headed in. Danny and Callum waved bye to each other through the glass and her turned back to his parents "They're nice." He said. Jason looked from his son to his very excited wife and had to agree "Yeah, they are."

* * *

Jason just got done putting the rest of the groceries in the fridge as he listened to Sam ramble on about meeting all of those women. After they picked up Danny's medicine, the went to Fortnum's to meet everyone. It was actually a used book store with a coffee shop inside. When they walked in, Jason was shocked at how many people there were. There had to be over 15 people sitting around Indy and Lee. He looked down at Sam and saw the star struck look in her eyes again. Jason had never seen this side of his wife before and he found it utterly amusing. She was always such a talker but when she met all of these people, she couldn't seem to find her words. But as time went on, she got more comfortable and so did he. The men that he met were a lot like him. While Hank and Eddie were cops, the rest of them worked with Lee and his security company. All but Ren. Jason found himself identifying a lot with Ren. He was also a former mob guy. And like Jason, his love for his wife and family made him want a better life.

Jason had watched Sam with the women and saw how happy she became. In all her years in PC she really only had 1 good female friend and that was Maxie. But they had drifted apart in the last few years. They were still friends but not as close as they use to be. Sam laughed a lot that afternoon getting to know all of Indy and Ally's friends. And they all seemed to really like Sam. Before leaving, they all exchanged numbers and Sam had already gotten a call from Roxie and Ava and they had only been home a few minutes.

Even Danny had made a few friends. Aside from Callum, Jet and Eddie's sons and Jules and Vance's sons were there as well. 8 little boys were running around the book playing as Indy and Lee's daughter fussed over Scout and Scout adored the attention.

"Roxie and Hank have invited us to Leah's birthday party next weekend. She's a year younger than Danny. They have a little boy who is about a year older than Scout. So, I was thinking that after we can take the kids to the movies like we planned." She said, pulling out a bag of chips from the pantry and started snacking on them. He smiled over at her, loving the carefree happiness she exuded. It had been a while since he has seen her this way. He thought leaving his old life behind was going to be hard but right now looking at his wife, happy and smiling, he realized it was pretty damn easy. Living in Denver was going to be great for them all. "Sounds good" he said. Sam grinned at him before popping another chip in her mouth. Jason just chuckled and turned back to the counter. Yes, Denver was going to be great.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know what you think ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long for this update! The holidays were crazy and I just couldn't find the time. I started this last week and wanted it up by Monday but real life interfered. I know it's kind of short but I wanted to get something posted. And i promise to try and not wait so long next time. Thank you all so much for your feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Next weekend came fast. Sam finished putting Scout's shoes one as she thought about all that happened during the week. They were getting ready to go over to Hank and Roxie's for Leah's birthday party.

The week consisted of getting Danny set up in his new school. Callum went there as well so Sam and Jason felt better knowing he had a friend there. And they had become the best of friends. With them living next door to each other, they spent most of their days together. They would hop back and forth between their back yards. Indy suggested they put some kind of a fence up so that they wouldn't drag snow and dirt in the house on their way. Jason and Lee were able to get that done with in a day. Sam and Indy stood inside looking out at their husbands. Lee had said something that made Jason look at him funny before busting out laughing.

Sam sucked in a breath at the sight. Indy looked over to her knew found friend and placed a hand on her arm "Are you ok?"

"I've never seen him like this." Sam whispered.

"Like what?" Indy asked.

"Jason has always been introverted. He had to be. He was Sonny Cornithos's enforcer. No one usually gave him the time of day. They made their judgments and that was it." Sam explained. She looked over to Indy and smiled "None of you have done that. You all know who he is obviously, but you haven't brought it up or made him feel unwanted because of his past. I'm not use to that and neither is he." She finished.

Indy walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "We don't care about your past. You and Jason are good people, I knew form the second I saw you. Lee isn't exactly a guy with a squeaky-clean past. Neither is Ren. But the men they have become are some of the best I've ever known. Nobody is perfect. Trust me, I know that." she said with a smile. "Lee and I and everyone else don't care what's in your past. But we are grateful to whatever it was that led you here."

Sam smiled to the woman that she had become very close to in a short amount of time. She didn't know what it was about her that was so easy to let in. But she was glad she did. Indy Nightingale was good people. And for the first time, she was also grateful to what led them here.

"Hey baby. You almost ready?" Sam looked over and saw Jason standing the door. He had on a black henley with the buttons open at the collar. It fit tight around his muscled arms and forearms. He was wearing the watch Danny and Jake had gotten him last Father's Day. His blue jeans and black boots finished off his look. Her husband was an incredibly good-looking man. She looked back up to his face and saw the knowing smirk on his. "You done?" he asked in a husky voice.

Sam shrugged her shoulders "If I have to be." Then turned back to her daughter and lifted her from her dresser and set her on the floor to play with her toys.

Jason chuckled and walked into the room. Sam had one a red sweater that fell of one shoulder with black skinny jeans and her signature black boots. His wife looked good. He looked back up at her and saw her cocky grin. "Are you done?" she mimicked his words.

Jason sent her a hot look and moved forward "No." he said before reaching out and snagging her around her waist, pulling her into his arms and kissing the grin right off her face. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly opened for him. The last few weeks had been so busy that they hadn't gotten any time to themselves. She regretted that more than ever, especially right now and she felt him run his hands down her back to her butt. She sighed as he took the kiss deeper, making her moan.

They both froze when they heard Scout start to giggle. Sam pulled away and looked down at her daughter. She had her eyes towards the door. Sam and Jason both looked and saw their son standing there with his hands out in front of him, eyes closed and pretending he was kissing someone, making fun of his parents.

"Daniel Edward Morgan!" Sam scolded her oldest. Danny jumped, caught in his imitation and took off laughing. Sam looked to her laughing husband and narrowed her eyes "Not funny." But it only made Jason laugh harder. Sam pulled back and slapped at his arm "Can you please go and wrangle Joker Jr. so we can leave?"

"Ok" he chuckled, kissing her cheek before heading out to catch their son.

Sam turned back and scooped Scout up and grabbed the diaper bag "Baby girl, if it wasn't for you I would be living in a house alone with two boys. I don't know what I would do without you." She kissed her plump little cheek.

Sam giggled as she watched Leah scrunch her cute little nose. Danny was helping her try to build the Lego princess tower she and Jason had gotten her. It was pretty big but she wanted to be the one to build it. After a few minutes of watching her struggle, Danny had walked over and offered to help her. She looked at him with dreamy eyes and nodded her head. Hank and Jason watched with concern, but Sam and Roxie thought it was adorable. "My baby girl has her first crush." Roxie smiled and looked to her husband. Sam giggled at the glower that came over his face.

"She's 4." He said to his wife.

"And Danny is 5. He's not even lose to being into girls yet." Jason added.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked then pointed toward the kids. Callum went over and was trying to get Danny to go and play with him. Her little boy shook his head and said something to his friend. He then tuned back and smiled crookedly at Leah.

"Shit" Jason said under his breath.

"What?" Hank asked.

"That's the same smile Jason gives me often. It's his 'I think you're adorable' smile." Sam explained.

"Shit" Hank muttered.

Sam and Roxie laughed at their husbands, then walked towards the kitchen.

"So how are you all adjusting?" Roxie asked as the made their way into the kitchen where most of the other women were including Indy.

"Really well. Danny loves his school. He's already made a few good friends. I've been looking through the paper to see if there are any jobs that interest me. I don't want to just be a stay at home mom. I'll drive myself crazy. The neighborhood is prefect for kids. But our next-door neighbor is a real bitch." She said the last part as a whisper.

"Oh, ha freaking ha." Indy said around a mouth full of birthday cake.

The ladies laughed and Sam shook her head. "So, have you found anything that interests you as far as work?" Ally asked.

Sam watched all the women look at Ally and Sam sensed something was up. "Not really. I'm not exactly a filing clerk kind of girl." A huge smile came over Ally's face and Sam got a little scared. "Good. Because I have the perfect job for you."

Sam looked at her shocked "What?" she asked.

"Well I know you used to be a P.I and you had your own business. And I've been doing it for a while now too and I've decided I want my own business. Lee's security firm is ok but it's not really the kind of work I want to do anymore. I want to branch out on my own. So, what do you say to going into business together? I know I'm not as tech savvy as The Jackal but I think it would be really cool for two women to own their own P.I firm. Thant not to say we won't have male employees or clients but…"

"Ally!" Sam finally said with a laugh. Ally stopped talking and looked at Sam. "Tell me when you want to start and I'm in."

"Really?" Ally jerked with excitement. "Oh, my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she ran over and hugged Sam right off the ground. "This is going to be so great. I have the prefect place in mind. We can go wee it tomorrow. If you like it too we can buy it then. I know the guy selling it." She said pulling back.

"Since you're sleeping with him, that's not a big shock." Indy smirked.

Ally sent a glare to her best friend then turned back to Sam "Is tomorrow too soon?"

Sam shook her head "It's perfect. I'll tell Jason he's playing Mr. Mom tomorrow." She laughed along with the girls.

"He'll be ok with you doing this kind of work again?" Ally asked.

"Jason has always supported me. He doesn't care for me to be around danger but he knows that I don't take unnecessary risks. We were both such danger junkies before the kids were born and while we still kind of are, we know what to say no to. It's one of the main reasons we left Port Charles." Sam said.

"Why did you leave your town?" Shirleen, Lee's "secretary" asked. Shirleen had Scout sitting on her lap and had been entertaining the baby with her phone.

"Shar!" Ava scolded her.

"What? It ain't like we all haven't been dyin' to know. I know the reputation of that town and I know the rep of the people in it. And I want to know if those people had anything to do with them leavin' or if they hurt them." Shirleen said with all attitude.

Sam adored this woman. She was no nonsense and full of spice. Sam learned real quick that she did not want to get on this woman's bad side and fortunately, Shirleen had taken a liking to her and Jason. "It's kind of a long story." Sam said.

"Child, there is a living room full of men gathered around a TV with football on and cold beers for days. There is a playroom full of kids that have new toys to set up and play with. We got time." All the women turned to Sam and she saw them settle in. Sam smiled and thought to herself that most people would find this nosy of them, but Sam liked to be able to talk to these girls. They were easy to and not judgmental at all.

"Ok." Sam said before she started to tell the story of how she and Jason left that town, and the people in it, behind them.

* * *

Let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Well! I know it's been a while but my muse has abandoned me on this story and the last few months real life has taken a front seat to my writing. I love that you are all loving the story and I promise to try and update more. My mom just had knee surgery today so for the next six weeks I'm going to be focused a lot on her but I hope to try and find time to write. Thank you all for the love!

WARNING: SMUT!

* * *

Chapter 4

*Flashback*

Jason and Sam sat in the living room that they had so many memories in, including their second wedding. Jason, try as he might, could not see another option than the one in front of him. More than half of his life was spent in devotion to Sonny and Carly. He put his own on hold to help them live theirs and raise their kids. When Jason told them he needed to put distance between them for the safety of his family, they said they understood. They told him that it was ok. But it was all a lie. They proved that when they so eagerly believed a compete stranger over him, just because he had his old face. From the second he met Carly, she had been on about how she felt the connection between them. How she knew deep down who he really was. And when he found out the truth, it made sense. Carly had always known him better than he knew himself it seemed. Or at least, she used to.

He looked over at Sam and realized that she was the one who knew him best. Her faith in him had never faltered, even when it should have. She stood by him through so much. She truly was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The front door opened, Jason saw Sam go stiff. She also knew this needed to happen, but it didn't mean either one had to like it. A second later, Sonny and Carly walked into the living room, stopping then they saw them. Jason's heart hurt at the look that came over Carly's face. She knew. She knew she had screwed up by believing Andrew was really him. But Jason steeled himself. He wasn't going to let this one slide. Not this time.

"Jason…" Carly said softly as she took a step towards them.

"Don't you mean Andrew?" Jason asked. "That's who you truly think I am, isn't it?"

He watched her lose her eyes for a second before she replied "I know that we deserved that but please, Jason, let us…" she tried to defend herself.

Jason shook his head and said "No, Carly. Not this time." He took a deep breath and continued "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you, someone that says they know me better than anyone, try and tell me how things were just confusing for you. That it was a mistake and you are sorry. Because I know that you are. I know that you're sorry and that you want more than anything for things to go back to the way they were before. But they can't. And they never will.

"All I asked was that you both finally give me the chance have my own family. I have dedicated my life to the to of you and yours. I did everything I could for you. I did it willingly because I love you both. But I can't do that anymore. I have a wife and 2 kids that need me. You told me you understood that but you don't, do you? Because I am choosing to be the husband I should have been to Sam years ago and the father my kids deserve, you decide I'm not me? You jumped on that guys bandwagon so damn fast, you really didn't care for the truth. You did everything you could to convince everyone I love, including my wife, that Andrew was the real Jason Morgan." Jason stopped and took a breath to calm the rage he was starting to feel.

He shook his head as Carly opened her mouth to talk "I'm done." He said.

Sam watched both Carly and Sonny go hard. "I am done with the two of you and I am done with this town. It has taken so much from me and Sam. I realize now this is something we should have done years ago but we are now. Sam and I are leaving Port Charles and we are not coming back. Thanks to the two of you, my own mother turned her back on me as well as my nephew how you know means the world to me. But he is grown now and I can't be putting anyone or anything above my family."

"Jason, we are your family too. We made a mistake…" Sonny started.

"No, Sonny. You made a choice. You choose to believe Andrew with no evidence. You choose to turn your back on me. And now I am choosing to do the same." He looked from Sonny to Carly and continued "I do not want anything to do with you. I will never again allow either one of you to affect me in this way. We are no longer friends. And we sure as hell are no longer family."

*End of Flashback*

"Wow. I've only known Jason a short time but I can't see him being angry. He must have been really pissed at those people." Indy said.

"It does take a lot to get him mad unless you mess with his family. And everyone was trying their hardest to take me and the kids from him. They just wouldn't stop until I finally found the proof that it was a lie." Sam explained.

"And this twin brother? Did he finally see the truth?" Ally asked.

"He was upset at first because he had all these memories in his head that convinced him he was Jason Morgan but when he saw his wife and his kids, I think something in him clicked. Like he knew it was true. He's not a bad guy, he was a victim just as much if not more than Jason. I think when things settle down a bit I'm going to try and get Jason to reach out to him. No matter what he is still his brother and I think they both would like to get to know each other but right now everything it still too fresh." Sam said.

"Have you heard from Sonny or Carly or anyone else since you've been here?" Roxie said, as she reached over and snatched Scout out of Sharleen's lap.

"Oh yeah. We've both gotten a few calls from everyone but we just ignored them. There really isn't anything lest to say. I know it's hard of Jason to ignore a call from his mom and Michael especially but right now he just can't deal with them and their wants. It's so easy for them to say they're sorry but it just doesn't mean much to either one of us right now."

"It shouldn't matter ever." Sharleen spoke.

"Shar!" Ava scolded again.

"What? Those people took advantage of that boys love for them and their kids. They used him to do their dirty work on everything and when he wanted to take the time and be a husband and father they turn on him? Bullshit! Those people in that town can go to hell. They ain't getting them back. Jason and Sam Morgan and permanent to Denver as of right now and those Port Charles bitches best stay there. They even think of stepping foot into my town, Sharleen will give them and welcome they will never forget." She huffed as she got up and stomped off.

Sam smiled as she watched her go. She spent over ten years in Port Charles and never once felt the kinds of friendship she did with these women. She loved Maxie but they had fallen out of touch so much that Sam could now only call her a acquaintance.

"Don't mind her. She tends to get very defensive over her chicks." Ava said "It just means she loves you a lot."

Sam laughed and said "It's ok. Its's nice to have someone care so much. Before I found my mom and sisters in was just Jason and Danny that really cared about me."

Indy wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders and said "Well, you better get used to it. Because you're a Rock Chick now. And nobody fucks with the Rock Chicks."

Sam through her head back and laughed as the woman around her all shouted "Rock on!"

Later that night, Sam was putting Danny in bed for the night "Did you have a good time today?" she asked her son.

"Yeah! Callum and I had a lot of fun playing cops and robbers. I'm really glad that he and his mommy and daddy live next door." he said

Sam smiled and said "Me too. I never told you how proud I was of you for helping Leah with her tower. That was a really nice thing for you to do, buddy."

Sam watched the slight flush come of his cheek at his mom praise "I just thought she could use some help. Once she saw how to do it right she got it built pretty fast."

Sam leaned over and kissed his head "I'm glad you had fun. But you need to get some rest because tomorrow your uncle Spinelli and cousin Georgie and coming to visit us and we have to pick them up from the airport."

"Ok, mommy. Did daddy say when Jake will get to come?" he asked. Danny was having a hard time adjusting to Jake not being his brother still.

"Him and his daddy will be here next month when you are on spring break." Sam said. She gave him another kiss before she left the room and walked down the hall to her and Jason's room. She walked in and saw him laying on his back, sheet to his waist and one hand behind his head. Scout was already asleep in the room next to theirs. Sam took a second to watch him. She knew the last few months had been really hard for him but he had handled it the same way he always did, with ease. She was in awe of him. He lived his whole life in Port Charles and made it seem like it was no big deal to leave when she knew it was. But she also knew that he didn't feel the same about the town anymore or anyone in it.

Jason looked over towards the door when he felt her there. She was looking at him the way she always did, with love. He sat up and reached out his hand to her "Come here" he said.

Sam pushed off the doorframe and shut it before walking towards him and their bed. She climbed onto the mattress and sat next to him, hip to hip.

"Danny go down ok?" he asked, reaching out and running his fingers over the exposed skin along her neck.

Sam visibly shivered and answered "Yea. He asked about Jake again though. I told him that he was coming out for spring break."

Jason nodded his head and said "I know he misses him but having Callum around has been good. They get along great." His hand moved his hand to the valley of her breasts making her shirt dip.

"Lee has asked me to join his security team." Jason announced, shocking Sam a little.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded "It's work I know and while it may not be 100% safe it is definitely safer that what I did for Sonny. I told him I wanted to wait until you and Ally got things rolling before I did so it wouldn't be so hectic with us both starting something." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, running them over her sensitive skin.

Sam leaned her head to the side and sighed. "You don't have to. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. You've done that too much. I want you…"

Jason sealed his lips over hers, silencing her words. Sam thrust her hand into his hair, securing him to her. Jason reached for the bottom of her shirt and drew it over her head, throwing it aside. He pushed her to her back on the bed, coming over her and kissing her again.

Sam's hands roamed over his smooth back and widened her legs for him to settle between. She forgot all about what she was saying the moment his lips touched hers. Jason's hand ran up her side and reached between her breasts to the clasp of her strapless bra. He made quick work of the lace before it joined her shirt somewhere on the ground of their room. Sam moaned at the feel of their bare skin touching. It had been too long.

Jason dragged his kiss down across her jaw and to her neck. Sam bit her lip, trying to silence herself but it felt too good.

"Jason!" she gasped when hip lips wrapped around one taunt nipple and pulled hard. Her back arched off the bed as her hands thrust into his hair. His finger worked the buttons of her jeans and shoved his hand down them and into her wet heat. He wanted to savor her. He wanted to take his time but it had been so long, he knew that he didn't have the patients for that. And he knew she didn't either.

He slid one finger inside her and growled at the feel, her low moan driving him mad. He sat back and rid her of her jeans and panties. He made quick work of her boxers before climbing back over her and slamming inside her. After going weeks without each other, the feel of being connected again had them both overwhelmed. Jason braced most of his weight on his forearms and looking into her eyes.

It felt so good having him inside her again. Sam looked back at him and ran her hands up the panel of his back, pressing him further into her body. "Baby…" she whimpered against his mouth, silently telling him what she needed.

Jason sealed him mouth over hers as he withdrew from her body. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he slid back inside her. Sam cried out into the kiss, digging her nail into his back. He quickened his pace with each thrust, brushing against her clit. Sam moved her hips in time with his, feeling herself ready to come.

Jason broke the kiss and raised up onto his arms, hands planed one each side of her head. Sam hooked her legs around his back and held on as he continued his unrelenting thrusts. Her breath hitched as he hit just the right spot inside her over and over. Desperate for release, she reached down between them to rub her clit.

Jason groaned at the feel of her tightening on him. She was close and he wasn't far behind. He leaned down and took a nipple back in his mouth. Sam threw her head back and moaned loud. The feel of his lips and his cock all at once became too much. Jason felt her body lock, her back arching off the bed and slammed his lips over hers to quiet her cries. Her pussy clamped hard around him and with one more thrust, he followed her release.

Sam flopped back on the bed and Jason fell over her. His face shoved in her neck, both out of breath, they remained that way for a few minutes. Jason finally found the strength to roll to his back and pulled her into his side. They laid there, Sam pressed close to him side, her head on his shoulder for a while before Jason said "I don't care what is going on or how hectic our lives get, I am never going that long without fucking you ever again."

Sam giggled and turned her head to kiss his throat "Agreed" she said, lifting herself up, swinging her leg over his hip to straddle him. She flipped her hair out of her face and Jason placed his hands on her hips. She leaned down, pressing her breast to his chest and kissed him. Jason thrust a hand into her lush hair and devoured her in return. Sam gasped is shock at the feel of Jason slowly guiding his hard cock back inside her.

"Already?" she muttered against his lips.

"It's been 3 weeks, baby. You're in for a long night." He answered before lifting her up and sitting her back down on his hardness.

"Yay" she smiled against his lips and ground herself against him on her next downward glide. She really was in for a long night and she couldn't wait.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think 3


End file.
